Moonlight Tears
by SinisterSweetheart
Summary: Kagome thinks to herself while a certain hanyou watches.R&R please!:rating may go up later, most likelyif i make later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & company !!!

Kagome sat by the edge of the river staring at her reflection. ' Who does he see' she asked herself. 'Kikyo, who else would he see. All I am is the stupid reincarnation of the dead miko.' As she depressed herself she begins to sing softly to herself…not knowing that two golden eyes watched over her from a near by tree listing to her smooth voice harmonize with the gentle wind.   
Grew up in a small town 

**And when the rain would fall down,**

**I'd just stare out my window**

Inuyahsa listened to the words that she sang. His ears drooped when he smelt salty tears coming from her. He'd knew how he felt about the young miko for some time but never had the courage to say anything. He had grown from like to love in the past two years they had been traveling together and with the rest of the group.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly 

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**Make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun, oh I wont forget the place I come from**

**Make a wish, take a chance, make a change and break away**

**Break away. La la la la la la la la.**

He jumped down smoothly and landed in front of her. She yelped and stood up wiping the tears quickly. " Oh hi Inuyasha….sorry for walking off" "why were you crying?" he asked cutting her off. She ignored the question trying to wipe off the tears that remained to her face as they shimmered in the moonlight. He gently grabbed her hands stopping her from wiping off the tears. He held her small hands in his. "Tell me something…..do you still think I love Kikyo?" he asked. Just the sound of her name made Kagome wince and turn her head away as to not show him the pain in her eyes. He held both her hands in one of his hands and used the other to turn her head back to look at him. " Then you are wrong." Inuyasha could of chuckled after seeing the questioning look on her face. "What are you trying to say?"

He moved his head so that his lips were close to her ear and said "I Love You"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha could of chuckled after seeing the questioning look on her face. "What are you trying to say?" He moved his head so that his lips were close to her ear and said "I Love You"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pt. 2 break away

He pulled back still holding her face in a gentle touch. She stared at him with surprised eyes not knowing if he had really said that or she was dreaming. He…he. No I won't be tricked. I don't want to be hurt…but he seemed so truthful. Inuyasha watched patiently as shock, anger, and something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Inuyasha, why would you have the reincarnation when you can have the original?" Kagome asked trying to find out how to break out of his grip and run. She needed to know the truth first. She slowly started to step away, staring at the round tears threatening to fall, just afraid to hear his answer. She was almost completely out of his grip when she was pulled back, his arms around her. Inuyasha at first was in a daze not knowing what to do. I have to get the truth to her somehow he thought.

He pulled her chin up and met his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He's, he's kissing me Kagome thought as her eyes closed. The kiss ended as Inuyasha pulled back reluctantly. "Kagome" he said looking into her eyes "I love you. You are the best thing in my life. You have been the day you released me. I'm not letting you go. I love stick to what I said before and always will." He paused. "I love you Kagome. With all my heart."

Kagome looked into those honey amber eyes and found nothing but the truth. "I love you too Inuyasha. I have for a while but I thought you still loved K…" but the rest of the sentence was lost in the soft winds as there lips met in yet another kiss. Inuyasha's heart soared. The woman he adored, cared for, protected, and LOVED for Kami's sake had said she loved him too. He couldn't have been happier. That is until his hears picked up something. He pulled back from Kagome her looking very confused. "What," "shh". He walked over to a near by bush that sat a mere 10 feet away from where he and Kagome just stood. He pushed aside the branches to find….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy I know sorry. Hope you enjoyed! 

Chapter 2

"Goodbye, Kikyo"


	3. Chapter 3

AFTERWARDS (I'm not good with titles can you tell)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!

A/N- sorry sorry sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while but I had end of school projects and some personal business to take care of. Here is a longer chapter to make up, kind of for me not updating. Enjoy!

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o00o0o0

LAST TIME

He pulled back from Kagome her looking very confused. "What," "shhh". He walked over to a near by bush that sat a mere 10 feet away from where he and Kagome just stood. He pushed aside the branches to find….

0o0oo0oo000o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o

THIS TIME

"MIROKU! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled at him as the cowering monk stood up and started stepping back from the fierce half-demon. "Well Inuyasha, there is a perfectly good explanation to your question. Y…Y…You see Inuyasha. I had heard half the conversation when I came to see if you made up!" Miroku yelled as he ran from Inuyasha who was right on his tail. Kagome stood to the side of the river where she had been before watching the whole ordeal as Inuyasha chased the frightened monk. Sango had started coming up the hill just in time to see Inuyasha corner Miroku to a tree before Miroku ducked at the hand coming at his fist and ducked to the side and kept running.

"Hi Kagome. I tried to keep him from coming." Sango said coming over and stood next to Kagome. "It's alright. So where are Kilala and Shippo?" Kagome asked looking around and noticing that the demon cat and kit were not present. "Well they are at Kadae's (I don't know how to spell. If you know let me know). They hopefully are still there. So aren't you going to sit Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha who now held Miroku by his outer robes. "Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at him with seriousness and amusement. He got the hint and looked back at Miroku then dropped him and walked over and stood next to Kagome. Sango, seeing this got a knowing look on her face and smiled. "Let's get back before the others come. That's all we need." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome began walking back to the village.

Sango waited a moment, giving them a good distance then followed. Miroku coming up next to her. Sango glared at him out of the corner of her eye as he just smiled innocently and kept looking straight ahead. "I can't believe you." There was a small pause. "So what happened?" Sango asked looking at him and paying brief attention to Kagome and Inuyasha to make sure they weren't listening. Miroku gave a sly smirk and chuckled a bit. "Punish then pry. How about I give you a…small show of it." He leaned into her slowly, his eyes closed. Sango blushed deep, then felt his hand on her butt and smacked him hard across the face. She walked faster into the village, not realizing they were already there and Inuyasha and Kagome were out of site. She fumed to herself as she walked into Kadae's hut leaving a certain swirlly eyed monk twitching on the ground with one thought going through his lecherous head, _it was worth it._

Sango walked into the hut and didn't seeing either Kagome or Inuyasha. She assumed they were outside so she didn't worry about it. No longer had she settled herself in the hut near the fire that burned in the tiny pit, Miroku walked through the door and sat against the wall, his cheek still a bright red shade and a smile on his face. '_Hentai.' _Sango thought to herself and settled herself in for bed. Kilala and Shippo walked in and also settled themselves in. Shippo on Kagome's sleeping bag which was laid out near the wall nearest Sango and Kilala rested over next to Sango. Miroku got comfortable and fell asleep.

OUTSIDE THE HUT

When Inuyasha and Kagome had returned the village, Inuyasha had taken them to Goshinkibou, the opposite side of where they came from. He rested them upon his normal branch, her sitting in between his legs with her back leaning against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands on top of his. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder. She stifled a yawn and Inuyasha could tell she was tired. He took off his outer robe carefully so as not to wake the half asleep Kagome. He gently placed it on her and wrapped his arms tighter around her pulling her closer to himself.

Kagome snuggled into his extra warmth and whispered a quick goodnight. Then threw him off guard with an "I love you." He kisses her gently yet passionately. He pulled away leaving her breathless and whispered I love you back. She snuggled to him more and fell asleep in a place she felt safe. Sure she had felt safe when he was near but being there in his arms made her feel like she could hide from the world and he would protect her. She felt like nothing else mattered. Inuyasha was in the same bliss that she was before she had fallen asleep. There he was, with the love of his life, the girl who had taught him to trust again and the girl that loved him for him, lying in his arms.

He knew Kikyo had been there at the river and he knew she heard him and he was glad. It might make things easier for him when he had to tell her the truth. He wanted to put her to rest but if she kept on like this, hurting his friends and his love and betraying him he had no choice then to rid of her. But for now, all he wanted was to be here, in this moment, with Kagome in his arms and peaceful. Tomorrow he would deal with Kikyo. Tomorrow he would heal the wounds he had put on Kagome's heart from running off to Kikyo. Tomorrow, he would finally put her to rest. Inuyasha sensed around, checking to make sure there were no demons around, then seeing there wasn't he laid his head on top of Kagome's and fell into a dreamless, yet peaceful sleep.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

THE NEXT MORNING

Kagome opened her eyes then quickly closed them due to the fact that the sun was shining right in her eyes. Behind her she heard a light chuckle. Sitting up she realized that she was still in the Goshinkibou and it was Inuyasha who was laughing. "And what is so funny?" Kagome asked turning her head to look into Inuaysha's golden eyes. "For one, the fact that you can tell if its day and two your face squinted like Shippo's." he said with a smirk. "Hey!" came a cry from the ground said. They looked down to see Shippo, Kilala and the others standing under the tree looking up at them.

"Have some fun last night Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a grin. A second later the monk was once again lying on the ground sporting a handprint on his cheek. "Why Sango?" Miroku asked in a fake innocence. She ignored him and looked back up the two who were still in the same spot. "Kagome there is a hot spring near bye. Want to go?" She asked looking up at her friend with pleading eyes. Not saying what she really wanted to talk about but also explaining it to Kagome. "Sure!" she said enthusiastically. She tried to sit up but was pulled back against a firm chest. "Come on Inuyasha. Pleeeeeeeeease!" She asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes. 'How can I fall for that face?' "Fine." Kagome grinned and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. They parted and Inuyasha said "Yeah and you owe me when you get back." He didn't give her time to respond because he had jumped down from the tree, set her down and leaped away. "Wonder where he's going?" Sango asked walking back to the hut to get her things for the springs. Kagome got a sad face having second doubts in her head then headed into the hut to get her things as well. They walked back out of the hut to see Miroku with Kadae in the fields picking herbs and Shippo and Kilala there also. So the girls headed off to the springs. Unfortunately they didn't know someone was there, and expecting them.

A/N okay there you go. Who is it at the springs? The next chapter you'll find out. I am now on summer break and will have more time to update. Hopefully I can get a plot but so far………there isn't one. PLEASE R&R! There will be later chapters concerning M/S, and Sesshomaru and Naraku and others and….. Well just expect more characters to appear. Once again PLEASE R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. In fact I don't own a lot. So there.

0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0O0O00O0O0OO0O0o0o0oo

AT THE SPRINGS

Sango and Kagome had arrived at the springs in a small amount of time. Both undressed and stepped into the warm spring, enjoying the feel of the hot water on their sore muscles from the long travels. Kagome settled herself against a rock, looking around the spring. Sango seeing that her friend was holding something in decided to ease the tension. "So Kagome, mind telling me what happened with you?" she asked smirking at seeing her friend blush at the question, her shoulders relaxing. "What do you mean?" she replied faking innocence as she suddenly found a twig floating by in the water interesting. "Kagome. Don't lie to me." Sango looked her straight in the eyes. "Okay. Well, we sort of…um. W…w…we" "Oh congratulations!" Sango cut her off not able to contain her excitement. "Well now if we could only get a certain monk to try and get rid of his lecherous ways." Kagome said looking at her nails casually. "Yea…what I mean no. I don't even like him!" "Uh Huh, what ever you say Sang." Soon enough they dropped the subject and continued talking about nothing in particular not knowing of the danger that lay in the trees around the spring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

DEEP IN THE FOREST

'Why did she have to come?' Inuyasha asked himself as he leaped through the forest at a high speed. He was glad Sango and Kagome had gone to the springs, then he wouldn't have to worry about them-more precise Kagome-getting hurt. Kikyo had decided to show her clay face. He had smelt her. He knew it was on purpose. She was calling him and he would answer, but only to settle the ordeal.

He arrived in a small clearing. The grass, it seemed, had died and turned an unflattering shade of brown. He looked around and saw Kikyo leaning against a tree looking at him with emotionless, hateful eyes. He walked forward stopping a good yard and a half away from her. "I see you have come to my calls. Is there something you need to tell me about the other night Inuyasha? Do you not remember the debt you are in to me?" she said looking him in the eye. He knew what she was talking about. She was referring to last night by the river. "Why! Why would you take that ugly reincarnation of mine as your mate instead of me! You promised to come to Hell with me!" Kikyo said in a menacing tone.

Inuyasha stood his ground as she walked forward a step. "Kikyo you know as well as I do that I didn't promise to go to Hell with you. I said I would avenge your death and I am keeping that promise but if you continue to harm my friends and my mate then I will have no choice but to rid of you. Choose Kikyo." Kikyo was in shock. Inuyasha had never been so serious. His face showed determination and loyalty. But unfortunately that loyalty wasn't with her, it was to that girl. The girl who stole her Inuyasha! "Well Inuyasha, haven't you become the loyal puppy. If you were so desperate to protect that girl, you should not have left her alone." Kikyo said, smirking at the shocked, angry and worried hanyou before her. That's when he noticed it. A glow coming up behind the smug looking Kikyo. His mouth dropped open, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He could almost here the blood pounding in his ears. The glow came out from behind Kikyo to show…

A/N-okay I know its short but I am babysitting but this popped into my head and I couldn't help but need to type _something. _Well I know it's not the best and short but it's the best I can do right now but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Personally I didn't like this chapter but let me know what you think. Is it obvious? The chapter direction? Well pleeeeease R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright after long waiting and my stupid writers block, here is the next chapter Moonlight Tears. I hope you guys enjoy and this one is longer in honor of the long wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...wow that sucks. Reality isnt pretty.**

****

"Why did you bring her into this Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled furious as he felt his demon blood rage and boil inside of him. "You can't tell me you are mad Inu dear?" Kikyo asked as she aimed an arrow at Kagome…unconscious and paler than usual. Not to mention that a large, but not too deep, gash leading from her left temple down her cheek and running in and through the crease of her mouth. "Answer the question!" He yelled. Even Kikyo had flinched and shown shock at his loud and cold statement. His voice, you could here the mixture of anger…and his demon blood, begging to come out.

Kikyo, with well knowledge of what was happening, decided on better judgment to return when he wasn't losing control. Although her anger was still at a high level because of the fact that he would lose control to save…_her…_she lowered her arrow, summoned her soul keepers letting Kagome fall to the ground but was caught and took to a tree limb by a very fast Inuyasha. He held her close to him with her face tucked gingerly in the crook of his neck. He turned his head back to where Kikyo once stood, hoping to give her a piece of his mind but was only met with a creepy wind that spun around the deserted opening.

He took a couple of deep breaths to submerge his demon blood within its previous resting place tightened his hold on Kagome. He sniffed the air briefly to find the source of water Kagome and Sango had been at early and leaped off carefully towards the direction.

Camp with Sango and Miroku

"Sango breath, breath." Miroku told her as she quickly buzzed throughout the camp, gathering up her weapons and sobbing for her friend that she failed to help. "What happened!" He asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stop. "K…Kagome n…nee…eded my h…help and I…I…couldn't help her!" Sango sobbed trying to make each word come out understandably. He pulled her into a real hug, his hands surprisingly not roaming. "It will be alright…Kagome is strong and Inuyasha won't let anyone hurt her." He soothed as held her whispering comforting words as they patiently waited to see if their beloved friends were alright.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

When Inuyasha arrived at the springs he cupped a handful of water and washed off her bloody and tear streaked face. He couldn't stop the faint growl that emitted from the back of his throat as he blamed himself. He should have been there, but he wasn't. He looked angrily at the water as he cupped another handful but was shocked when a soft hand was placed on his cheek. He whipped his head around facing Kagome who sat in his lap with her right side leaning against his left shoulder and her face laying on it. "Stop." She said with a faint smile.

"Kagome I can't, I have to get the blood to…" "You know that's not what I meant Inuyasha." Inuyasha let the water fall from his hand to the spring and looked her in the eye. "But if I had…" "You did nothing wrong. You saved me, even if I didn't witness it, I know it. Thank you." She reached up and gently touched her lips to his. He kissed back with just as much passion, taking all the love she gave through that kiss that he could as he gave her his. They pulled away breathless and he told her to rest. She nodded her head and nuzzled his neck as she fell asleep to the soft repetition of his heartbeat.

Inuyasha stood up so as not to disturb Kagome and leapt back to camp where he found Sango sleeping and Miroku sitting near the fire, waiting. He looked up from the flames and smiled as he saw Inuyasha walk in and lay Kagome down in her sleeping bag and tucked her in. "Too long of a day." Inuyasha said to Miroku as they looked into the flames, waiting for the next day.

The Next Day

The awakenings of early dawn shown through the eye lids of a group of travelers who slept peacefully for the first time in what seemed weeks. Kagome blinked open her sleepy eyes as she tried to sit up but immediately decided against it when she felt the pain of her head hit her. She lightly put a hand to her temple where an already scabbing gash was placed. She looked around the rest of the camp watching as they all slept. Surprisingly enough, Shippo had not slept with her the previous night, but what was cushioned comfortably with Kilala near Sango.

With her attention otherwise, a quite figure crouched down next to her and gently lifted her into his arms. Kagome gave a gasp and was about to scream but a rough hand gently pressed to her mouth. Seeing that the hand belonged to Inuyasha she closed her mouth and smiled at him. "How's your head?" He asked, carefully inspecting the wound. "I am fine Inuyasha." They sat there in a tense silence, both anxious for an apparent reason. "So…" Kagome trailed as she thought of a way to put her words, cutting through the metal silence…with a rubber blade. "What…exactly happened?" She asked him looking him in the eyes as she moved out of his lap to sit in front of him. "That's what I would like to know." He half told himself and her at the same time. "I mean, how did she get you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, Sango and I were leaving the springs and, I don't know exactly what it was but this thing came out of the woods and it hit me in the temple and after that I don't remember." She finished looking down to the ground, as if she were to blame herself for Kikyo even arriving. Inuyasha used his hand a lifted her chin for her to meet his eyes. "Remember what you told me last night? It goes the same for you." Kagome nodded and lightly smiled, one only reserved for him, especially at such times as these. "I had met with Kikyo to tell her of us and she had already known." He paused, letting the information sink in before he continued. "Then she brought you out and hurt and I guess she felt threatened when…" an uncomfortable pause "when my demon blood yelled at her."

If Kagome had not been in shock before, she sure as hell was now. Not only had Inuyasha the hanyou fought for her, but the demon side did as well. Kagome stood up, pulling him along to. "You really are something." After a moment he understood and leaned in to kiss her, unfortunately the didn't get far. "Are we interrupting something?" Miroku asked as he stood with a lecherous grin that was directed at them both and Sango standing next to him with a huge grin on her face and all signs of relief that she was safe. Kagome turned her head in an effort to hide her blush. Inuyasha with a faint blush yelled "Shut the hell up Miroku!" They all laughed and packed up, continuing on their long journey.

Deep In the Forest

"Please forgive me for I did not know these shards belonged to you." An elder man said as he held the two shards of the sacred Shikon No Tama in his palms, raised up to the man dressed in a baboon costume standing on a feather. "Fool. Did you not know that stealing is bad? Dear sir I can assure you that this issue is not something to go unpunished." He said as he raised his razor clawed hand. "P…Please sir forgive me I had no idea I…" but the man was cut short from a swipe of Naraku's claws against his neck. The elderly mans' body fell with a sickening thump to the floor, blood flowing out of his neck like a river, the jewel shards dropped into the puddle of blood. "Can we go?" A woman with red eyes and her hair in a bun asked with annoyance. "Be patient Kaugra (sp?)." He replied as he picked up the shards and watched with pure malice as the shards turned black. "We have plenty of time." Naraku said smirking. "How can you be so sure?" Kaugra asked with a hint of annoyance as she pulled a feather from her hair as he stood holding the shards. "Because my dear Kaugra, I know everything." Kaugra rolled her eyes and gave an irritated sigh and got on her feather along with Naraku.

Next Morning with the group

Sango and Miroku were the first to awake, only to see Inuyasha holding Kagome in his lap, leaning against a tree sleeping. Sango contained the small smile that appeared on her face. 'It's about time they aren't shy' Sango thought. Sure they had seen them kiss, but to see them so calm together without a blush was just so, adorable. Sango looked to Miroku and a scowl grew on her features. The monk had his usual perverted grin on his face. Kami only knew all the hentai things going through his head at that moment although Sango had a pretty good idea. He turned his head to look at her and his smirk left his face as she gave him a cold glare.

"Dear beautiful Sango, what is troubling you?" He asked. Whether or not he was purposely trying to get himself killed or truly curious, he was rewarded with a slap across the face from Sango who had, just as he asked his question, felt his hand head south behind her. "Will you ever learn?" She fumed as she glared at the housi who was now sporting a large red handprint. Miroku stood up, balancing himself after the powerful hit. "Whatever do you mean Sango?" Miroku said smiling.

Sango was about to reply when she heard to sets of laughing. Sango looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and were in the same place only both were laughing, at her expense. Sango blushed a deep scarlet red. "Y…your both awake." Sango stuttered out. "Well with your twos yelling session it was kind of hard to sleep." Inuyasha said as him and Kagome stood up. Sango blushed a deeper shade of red if that was possible and Kagome smiled at her reaction. Sango glared at her. Kagome laughed and grabbed Sango by the arm as they went to go start breakfast for everyone.

"How was your night Inuyasha? Did you have f…" Miroku asked but was cut off by Inuyashas' fist connecting with the top of his head. "Damn monk." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked over to the girls. 'Why must I always be punished?' Miroku thought as he stood and walked over to, only a lot slower. Kagome was digging through her yellow back pack and pulled out 2 ramen packages and rice with dumplings for everyone else. They started a fire and began cooking the food. Everyone sat in a comfortable silence as they ate when Kagome stopped eating and looked up and around her. "Jewel shard."

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry Sorry Sorry for the long time to update. We had OGT practice test and I had trouble getting online to update this because of my jerk brother. Anyway. The next chapter is already typed but I have to leave so I will hopefully have it up by Saturday. That is my deadline. So I will get online even if it kills me, which it probably will. Alright well let me know what you think. See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I FINALLY CHOSE A STORY ROUTE! I am sorry for the over 7 month delay on the story update! I had such a hard time figuring out what to do but now I have come up with an idea and hopefully you wont get dissapointed. Well here is chapter 6 and once again, I apologize :) Thankyou all for sticking with me. It means a lot.

* * *

**Flying Pink Llamas Attack, Inuyashafanfreak, greenJEMS, SitDog-Boy, Shippo-cutie, crookshanks2, Ana BlueMoonDog, SweetInuLover, Forgotten Miko, Sana ChiChi, Michelle kelly wong, sweetpotato1992, KInasha14 azami-x, InuKag91, missbritt, darkangelwiccan, catmiko112, LizardBreth, shiroi-miko, purepriestess345, DivineRoseKeeper, Krazed Kitty, flowersarefalling, Tigeris-sakura, angelXofXpeace, Inuya Gurl 2488, fluffyrachel, Its My time 2 Shine, Fia, Cheyly, hizoku, jake102889, sExYInU54, ShadowYoukai87, Izayoi13, KilalaFriend, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR**

* * *

Thankyou all again! (Those are all the people who have reviewed, have me on there favorites list, and on there alert list so if I missed anyone please let me know and I apologize!)

**_Last Chapter Paragrah Review_**

"How was your night Inuyasha? Did you have f…" Miroku asked but was cut off by Inuyashas' fist connecting with the top of his head. "Damn monk." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked over to the girls. 'Why must I always be punished?' Miroku thought as he stood and walked over to, only a lot slower. Kagome was digging through her yellow back pack and pulled out 2 ramen packages and rice with dumplings for everyone else. They started a fire and began cooking the food. Everyone sat in a comfortable silence as they ate when Kagome stopped eating and looked up and around her. "Jewel shard."

**_Chapter 6: Someone New_**

Inuyasha tensed, his face turning from the comfortable, happy hanyou, to the scowling pissed off hanyou. Naraku. Miroku stood, the others following his lead as they all turned to face the direction the evil aura was appearing. Everyone stood and walked out of the hut and ran to the outskirts of the village where the aura became strongest. There was a forest separating Kaede's village from the next.Shippo stood behing Kagome, his small arms grasping tightly around her leg as she scrunched her face up in disgust at the smell of blood. There must have been a masacre for her to be able to smell that. Kagome looked back, feeling Shippo's grip lighten, and saw that he too smelt the blood and was fighting off fainting. Kagome looked back to the path and gasped at what was happening.

The trees began to sag, their leaves turning into that of ash as it seemed to snow black. The grass became nothing more but yellow weeds as an eerie feeling placed itself upon the campers.

Inuyasha looked around at everyone and saw their hesitation and nearly lashed out, but instead chose the much less...rude approach.

"What the hell are you just standing around for! Get your weapons!" Mirkou and Sango looked at Inuyasha before quickly rushing over to where they had rested them near Kagome's bag, deciding to kill him later.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, the fang at coming out at its full length as he stood positioned to fight Naraku. As he looked around him, making sure everyone was ready as they came back and held there weapons firmly, his gaze fixed upon Kagome. She had not moved from where she had stood and her face was blank, as if her very soul had left her body.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and watched as Kagome...did nothing. He called again and still, she did not respond. Inuyasha rushed up to her, his blade to steadily facing the path as he stood next to Kagome.

"Kagome!" He yelled and that seemed to do it. Kagome jolted, her face returning to that of a humans and her eyes grew wide. She looked at Inuyasha and he did his best not to drop his sword and pull her to him, even though they were right next to each other. Her eyes held nothing but fear, a strong fear that sends you into a petrified shake for a normal human being. Luckily, Kagome was no normal human being.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started but was cut off as a large gust of sulfur hit them. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome, turning his back the the black powder, shielding her. Kilala, who had turned into her larger form when she caught the scent of Naraku, was now curled up around Shippo, Sango and Miroku.

Once the gust died down, everyone looked over to the open pathway. The road was coated in an ugly dark grey, a mixture of sulfur and ash. The trees seemed to act as large spikes, their bark worn thin and also covered in the black muck and were now looking mean and frightful. Kagome looked around, trying to make out where she left her bag. Spotting the slight clump that was her yellow back pack, she got out of Inuyasha's grasp and ran over to it, digging through the clumps of sulfur to get her bow and arrows that had rested next to the bag.

As she had found her bow and arrows, a dark figure became noticable at the end of the pathway, his eyes a burning red and his hair a sickening yellow as he slowly made his way to the group. Inuyasha was growling, his tone dark and his eyes flashing. This wasnt Naraku, but it had his scent, but it wasn't a incarnation because the scent, although the same, had a slightly different smell to it. Almost like he had walked through fire and the burnt flesh smell stayed.

But from the several yards away, where the creature was making its way toward them, you could see his flesh was neither burned or scourched and his clothes were a crisp clean white. Ironic...the most evil smelling of things to be wearing the most purest colors. As he moved, the ash moved from beneath his sandalless feet.

Inuyasha's growl intensified as the creatures petrifying gaze turned to Kagome. Inuyasha jumped, his body moving quickly as he stood in front of Kagome who had frozen the moment the creature came into view, the bow and arrows lay forgotten.

"Who the fuck are you!" Inuyasha yelled as the creature made his way over to where Kagome and Inuyasha stood.

Sango and Miroku, pulling themselves from their stupor, ran over to them. It took but a mere flick of the creatures wrists to have Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo pulled to the ground by his mass of sulfur and ash that was now taking on life.

"Let them go you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched his friends get dragged to the ground, stuggling to keep the sulfur out of their mouths but failing miserably.

"This does not concern them." The creature spoke, his voice a masculine and deep.

"As if you have a say!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome up, who had once again gone still but this time, her face was contorted in fear. And he could smell confusion. Good, because he was confused the hell out of right now.

"Actually I do. And now that I think of it...this doesn't concern you either." And with that the sulfur pushed its way between Inuyasha and Kagome with shockingly quickness and pulled Inuyasha down, mimicking the others actions.

Kagome helplessly watched Inuyasha fall and tried to pull him up, her worry over him taking over the fear. Had she been paying any attention at all, she would have seen the creature come up right next to her. Inuyasha growled fiercely, making Kagome turn and scream as the creature pulled her by the neck and a few feet from the hanyou who was now trying to reach his sword which had been hit from his hand. It now lay a mere foot away.

Kagome gave a breathy scream as she was held by his hand and she thought she could feel her throat burning.

"My Kagome...how you have grown. And to think, I missed out on it all."

Kagome froze her struggling, her face a mixture of confusion and pain. Inuyasha, with his demon hearing, heard this as well and kept his grunts of pain to a minimum as he lost cirulation from the grasp the sulfur had as he reached for his sword. One less inch, two less...

"What...who...?" Kagome managed to get out as she began her struggling again.

"I see. You do not remember. Damn Naraku. And I was hoping we could make this easy. But, alas, he had to go and make things more difficult. Figures. Oh, where are my manners. I am Nibori."

Nibori. Kagome visibly froze, her face paling at the name. The name she knew. But she couldnt place it. Where did she know that name? How did she know?

Inuyasha, who had no longer cared to sit by and watch Kagome get harassed and hurt, not that he did at all, finally grabbed hs sword and slice threw the sulfur. The black blob dissolved, its body becoming dust before quickly reshaping and attacking again. Inuyasha, not caring for the power mold any longer, jumped at Nibori, sword aimed at him. Nibori in return took a swift movement to the right, dragging Kagome along with him and ending up near the spikes that were trees.

"You will remember Kagome." Nibori whispered into Kagome's ear, his hand still holding her up effortlessly, as he pressed a silvery medallion into her arm. Kagome gave a blood curtling scream, her skin burning. Inuyasha felt his blood boil, hearing what Nibber or whatever talking to Kagome before burning. Inuyasha felt his demon take over, and then all went red.

Demon-Inuyasha ran blindly, his focus only being that of Kagome. He took one large swipe at Nibbol, who he had reach very quickly, much to his surprise as he slashed his arm that was holding Kagome. Kagome fell right into Inuyasha's arms as he jumped back.

Nibori stared at Inuyasha with a calm look, as if he had expected it, his arm dripping bright orange blood, blood that looked like fire. Seemed to be his gig, obviously.

"You can't change my plans Inuyasha because in her book, I am fate." Nibori spoke, his voice monotoned as the sulfur and ash released the others and spun around him, his hair flailing like fire. Once again, you see this guy had an irrational passion for fire...great. Inuyasha growled as he held a shaking Kagome in his arms.

And then, as swiftly and extravagnat as he had entered, Nibori left. Miroku stood, helping Sango as he wiped the ash from her face. She stood, stunned for a moment before blushing madly and stepping back, helping Kilala clean the black powder from her fur. Shippo was laying unconcious, tired from stuggling and Miroku picked him up, feeling his pulse as he walked a few feet in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red once more before turning gold. He was cradling Kagome, his one arm supporting her, his hand rubbing small circles on the small of her back, trying to calm her down. She was shaking horribly. His other hand was wiping the soot hand print from neck and swore then he would never let Kagome from his sight. It seemed that everytime he did, she got hurt. His eyes narrowed as he saw the slightly burned flesh on her neck from where his claws had dug in but since it was "burning" it wouldn't bleed.

Kagome began to relax as she nuzzled her head deeper into the junture between Inuyasha's neck and shoulder, both thanking him for the comfort and needing more of it. When Nibori had pressed that metal to her arm she saw flashes of things she could have sworn she had seen before but couldn't remember. But she knew they weren't hers. She didnt know how she knew but just did. She could also feel the pain from them and the newly required burns on her body and for that, she cried.

Inuyasha held her to him, letting her tears soak his harori as he growled low in his throat, the soft vibrations lullying her into a sleep she needed. For some reason, fighting back had tired her out more than she thought. Inuyasha looked up after her breathing evened out and glared at Miroku for his lechorous smile before the glare turning into concern at the unconcious kit in his arms. Miroku looked down before giving a slight smile and nod, informing Inuyasha without words that Shippo was fine. Inuyasha then looked at Sango who was holding a small, sleeping Kilala. She nodded her head and he returned it. He looked down at Kagome, his face softening and sadening as he gently lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

He looked around at the now pale grounds. The scent of blood had dissapeared. He couldn't explain it but he could tell by the scent that the next village over was fine. The smell of blood must have been coming from Nibber. Likely. But in any case, he would have Kaede send some men over and see. He needed to take care of Kagome first. And so, Inuyasha picking up Kagome's bag and Miroku getting her arrows, Sango getting her bow, they headed back into the village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nibori reshaped in a rather well defined room. Each wall had a large painting on the wood that usually consisted of nature scenes. He had a nice futon in the far right corner and no door. But why would he need one. He could slip through cracks and be in another room so quickly, that the person facing his wrath would not expect.

Nibori looked down at his arm and scowled. He had played it cool when all he wanted to do was fum. That bastard at gotten him. He knew the hanyou could turn demon any time his "mate" was endangered but he had not expected a bond between the hanyou and precious Kagome to be so strong because somehow, the bitch had used her powers to blind him. He saw the hanyou-turned demon running to him but Kagome had actually forced him blind, leaving him to be attacked.

'So she can use them. How can she use them? HOW THE FU...' Nibori's thoughts caught short before he slammed his fist into the wall. Naraku. He had something to do with this. Nibori shook his head. Naraku had tested the two and made their bond stronger. Bastard was ruining everything. Not that it shocked him much but he was REALLY ruining it. He looked at his wall with the large sakura tree on it, placed his hand on it and watched as the wall dissapeared, showing a large forest with a 50 foot drop of a cliff into a shallow lake.

He knew that the bond was too powerful, even if they werent mated. He should have known right when Kikyo's trick didnt work that the plan was failing. But that could easily be fixed. A few slit throats, a couple of soul intakes and a touch of burning bodies and he would have a plan. Yes, his afternoon routine sounded calming and then he would deal with Naraku. 'Then...' Nibori thought as he looked at the silver medallion that had Kagome's burnt flesh on it. '...then I will get Kagome.' And he watched as the flesh burned a pink light and melted onto the floor leaving behind a medallion that shimmered like the sun that was engraved in it, that could glow like the moon specs inside the sun, and could kill like the daggers piercing the heart.

A/N- YAY! I finished the chapter only 4 hours and 17 minutes later! And sorry if there are spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, my Microsoft word is gone because this is a different computer so I am using word pad, no spell check. Oh and if the place they are at is off sry. its like 3:28 am and I cant check my story with this computer so I hope its right. Well what did you think? I would LOVE to hear from ya both good and constructive critisism. Bad...not so much Lol. What can I say, I like my ego ont he semi good level its at! Haha. Anyway. Now that I KNOW what I am doing with the story, it will be easier to write. Thanks again to all of you and please review! I LOVE YOU! Okay...um...I will be eternally grateful? How about if you review I put your names and answer your review in the next chapter? OKay well fall for one of those please and thanks again! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LOL


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thankyou for the few that reviewed or put me on their alert list. I felt SO much better when I logged on. Here is chapter 7 and I still don't have Microsoft but my spelling isn't _too_ horrible. Remember, not the title person! Lol.

**albluvsinu**, **Amy Kachelries, jamie 1122, Anime Freak Inc. , InuyashaXSmexxiXBiotch, Fire Tenshi**

Thanks Again!

_**Last Chapter Paragraph Review**_

He knew that the bond was too powerful, even if they werent mated. He should have known right when Kikyo's trick didnt work that the plan was failing. But that could easily be fixed. A few slit throats, a couple of soul intakes and a touch of burning bodies and he would have a plan. Yes, his afternoon routine sounded calming and then he would deal with Naraku. 'Then...' Nibori thought as he looked at the silver medallion that had Kagome's burnt flesh on it. '...then I will get Kagome.' And he watched as the flesh burned a pink light and melted onto the floor leaving behind a medallion that shimmered like the sun that was engraved in it, that could glow like the moon specs inside the sun, and could kill like the daggers piercing the heart.

_**Chapter 7: Remember Me Not**_

"How could you mess this up Naraku? I gave you a simple set of rules. And you failed to manage that?"

"You are mistaken, Nibori. The test of their bonds was to be severed by I. It was Kikyo who had made it stronger. And you have the gaul to tell me I _failed_? No wonder you needed someone else to do your dirty work."

Sounds of tearing flesh echoed through the gloomy halls of a dark castle, the scent of death clinging tightly in every crack and split of wood. Kaugra stood at the end of one of the halls, her face contorted in that of something less then boredom as two separate scents of blood drifted through her nose. But the scents were so close to being the same, that a demon not familiar with it would have taken it as one demons. Kaugra took in the several dead bodies and skeletons that adorned the rotting floor before turning and walking away. Nibori had returned...and things were going to get worse.

Another loud scream before the scent of burnt flesh became the dominant smell.

Yes...much worse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Four humans, one hanyou, one kit and one demon all sat around a fire inside a small hut. Kaede looked at Kagome's pale her face, worry etched deeply inbetween the old womans wrinkles as she gently laid a wet cloth on her forehead. When Inuyasha had come barging in with a sleeping Kagome and saying she need help, she had immediately ordered him to lay her down. Inuyasha had not left Kagome's side except for the occasional runs to go get more water.

Sango and Miroku had to stay relazed, the sulfur and ash taking a serious toll on their lungs because they couldn't stop coughing. Shippo was resting against Kilala, both just relaxing. Shippo had awoken, yelling at Inuyasha for something along the lines of kiddy curses. It was a good thing Kagome hadn't been awake for that or Inuyasha would have been sat into oblivion for saying those "horrible uses of words in front of a child".

After everyone was settled in, Inuyasha told Kaede what happened from sensing the jewel shard to Nibori's words. Also how on the way back, Kagome's calm sleep became tretchorous as she became to get a fever and whispering inaudible words.

"So she was burned...did you see the metal?" Kaede asked as she moved across the room and knelt next to Kagome's sleeping form. Kaede pushed Inuyasha aside, him giving a small growl of protest before Kaede threw the bowl of water at him.

"Don't ye growl at me! Now move over there, I need to see this burn mark." Kaede said as she lifted Kagome's arm and then the sleeve. Inuyasha grumbled to himself, biting his tounge for the words he wanted to say for Kagome's benifit. He moved to sit on the other side of Kagome and grabbed her hand which had been in a tight fist. As if his touch calmed her, the fist relaxed and held Inuyasha's loosely.

Kaede looked at the mark. It was a black circle. Soot.

"Inuyasha, go out and get me another bowl of water, I seem to out."

"Well if you hadn't thrown it at me you old hag then I w.."

"Inu..."

Kaede and Inuyasha's head snapped down to look at a now concious Kagome. She was looking at him with an amused face, her thumb stoking lightly back and forth on Inuyasha's rough knuckles.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he moved his face closer to hers, now being only a few inches from each other.

"Be...nice. And do as she says." Inuyasha gave a blank stare before giving a mock glare.

"Wench, go back to sleep."

Kagome gave a light laugh as he kissed her lightly on the lips then leaving to go get the water. Which reminded him...he was soaked. Inuyasha growled at his stupidity before leaving the hut completely. Kagome watched him leave then looked back to Kaede.

"Thank ye, child. At least one half of the boy is polite."

Kagome blushed at the obvious hint that they were mated.

"Now child. I know what Inuyasha told me about this...what was his name..."Nibbler" or something character but he is but all to rash. Do ye think ye can inform me of him as a clean off this mark?" Kaede said as she placed two dark green leaves on the wound. Kagome gave a sharp gasp, the pain heightining a bit before dulling into a small ache. Kaede gave her apology as she stood and got another rag. Not much later, Inuyasha returned, his grumbling yet to cease, as he sat beside Kagome again and took her hand.

"Well his name is Nibori. He...he smelt of burnt flesh and lots of blood. He had red eyes, almost like Kaugras and he had long black hair, like Naraku's and he was wearing an all white kimono. In truth though...I don't know what he actually was." Kagome said as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand, the pain of his burning into her throat and arm. Inuyasha kissed her hand and looked up at Kaede.

"There was something else. He smelt like Naraku but his scent was...slightly different, like a masking scent. He wasn't an incarnation." Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowing in thought.

This thing was connected with Naraku and the only allies Naraku ever took were Kikyo and his incarnations. Every so often he would get random demons. But this guy, this Nibori guy, he spoke of Naraku like they were equals if not himself being better. But why would Naraku get someone like that? He was an ego-centric, power hungry animal.

It was easy to see that this was going to be major.

Let's state the obvious.

This was bad.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kaede who seemed to be thinking their words through before speaking.

"I think I may have heard something of this before. It was quite some time ago but perhaps I could get the facts. Well ye children need ye rest. I am going to go to Taro and Tomo, perhaps they can help me with that." Kaede spoke as she stood up, dusting off her kimono. Inuyasha quickly stood, releasing Kagome's hand.

"Kaede, I can go."

To say Kaede was beyond surprised at Inuyasha's kindness was an understatement. Kaede gave a quizical look to Kagome who just gave a slight smile. "That is quite alright Inuyasham even though you shocking gentlemen like action his appealing, I will deal with the twins myself."

"Last time I help an old hag" Inuyasha mumbled but Kagome heard as clear as daylight.

"Sit Boy."

Inuyasha's face slammed down face first, creating an Inuyasha shaped crater in the floor. Kaede laughed before grabbing her bow and arrows that rested next to the door and left.

"Mmfhh umphh emmph"

"Oh, stop complaining. You...baby." Kagome said and Inuyasha noticed the hitch in her voice. He pulled himself from the mini crater and attempted to growl at Kagome but couldn't stop the smile that came to his face, loosing the affect. Kagome was trying to sit up and hadn't asked for help. Typical Kagome. But then again, he was just as stubborn. Inuyasha walked over behind Kagome and pulled her into his lap, his right arm holding her around her shoulders and his left arm around her waist.

Kagome smiled gratefully, placing her arms on top of his as she snuggled back into his hold. Inuyasha kissed her shoulder gently and nuzzled her neck. Kagome giggled, the action making her ticklish as she turned sideways in his hold. Inuyasha placed his left hand on her cheek, feeling the silky soft skin beneath his palm as he leaned into her, his lips placing gently upon hers. Kagome kissed him back, her arms coming around his neck as he pulled her into him more, a low growl forming in the back of his throat.

"You know, this scene never gets tiring."

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart, Kagome's face flushed red as she looked at Miroku and Sango who were looking at them before she placed buried her head in his chest, her face turning into a cherry. Inuyasha glared daggers and Miroku before a mischevious smile spread across his face.

"Neither does you and Sango's little make out sessions whenever we aren't looking." And Inuyasha was proud of the rather large squeak that came out of Sango's mouth as she slapped Miroku's hand away that had managed to creep around her shoulders. "Sango!" Kagome yelled, her mouth dropped open in shock as she pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp, much to his dismay. Kagome stood up and ran over to Sango, who had to steady her after Kagome nearly fell on her.

"Be careful wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up. Kagome just gave him a long side glance before looking back at Sango. "We have to talk. Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome said, her face in complete girly giddinence as her and Sango talk. He set it as mindless rambling until he heard a sentence he had to go against. "Let's go to the hotsprings..." Too bad it didnt get past that.

"No!...no." Sango and Kagome both looked over at Inuyasha, complete confusion spreading across their faces. Inuyasha gave them a look that clearly said "duh!". Kagome and Sango looked at each other and back at Inuyasha.

Okay maybe not that clearly.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her to him, holding her at just about arms length. "Do you remember what happened the last time you went to a hot springs?" Inuyasha asked, worry coating his features. Kagome thought back before realization dawned on her. She looked into his eyes and realized how worried he was. "Alright, we won't go to the hot springs." Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

Kagome smiled back before starting to shove Inuyasha out the door. "Wait, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he chuckled lightly at her actions. "If we cant go somewhere and talk, then we are talking here." Kagome said, trying to push him but failing miserably. "So talk." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "We cant talk with you men in the room. Ecspecially when its about you!" Kagome said as she crossed her own arms and met Inuyasha gaze for gaze. The contest of who could glare longer was cut short when Kaede came in through the door. "Ye won't believe this."Kaede said as everyone turned to look at her and the dark faded parchment in her hand with the same symbol as Kagome's arm.

**0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oEnd Chapter0o000ooo00o0**

A/N-I know, sry its sort of a cliffy but it was needed. You need the suspense! Okay well I hope you liked this, it was just a space filler because the next chapter the story gets deeper into the plot and its some good InuKag fluff :D Please review, I love you all if you do! lol. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Okay everyone thankyou SO much for who added my story and reviewed! It made me feel so great! Ecspecially when I thought that chapter was a drag. It was pretty much a space filler and some fluffyness that I needed and hope you all wanted! So now we get more in depth with the story! So, enjoy!

**SSJ04 Mewtwo, darkfyredragon, hAWaiiAN GiRl27, lunar neko2020**

Special thanks to SSJ04 Mewtwo for the tips! Very grateful! Once I fix my computer I will get the upgrade! Thanks again!

And sorry for any spelling errors. Next chapter will hve spell check because of the Office thingy I plan on getting!

_**Last Paragraph Review:**_

Kagome smiled back before starting to shove Inuyasha out the door. "Wait, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he chuckled lightly at her actions. "If we cant go somewhere and talk, then we are talking here." Kagome said, trying to push him but failing miserably. "So talk." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "We cant talk with you men in the room. Ecspecially when its about you!" Kagome said as she crossed her own arms and met Inuyasha gaze for gaze. The contest of who could glare longer was cut short when Kaede came in through the door. "Ye won't believe this."Kaede said as everyone turned to look at her and the dark faded parchment in her hand with the same symbol as Kagome's arm.

_**Chapter 8: Two Sides Too Many**_

Everyone's gaze froze upon the breathless Kaede as she made her way over to the fire and sat down, the parchment resting lightly on her laps. Kagome instinctivley reached for Inuyasha's hand and held it with both of her hands. Inuyasha in turn sat down, pulling her into his lap, hands still interlocked. Miroku looked to Sango, his eyes meeting hers as they both held a similar gaze before sitting down on each side of Kaede. Shippo, who had stayed in the corner with Kilala, had crawled his way over to Kagome's lap, Kilala doing the same with Sango.

Kaede gently lifted the parchment, unraveling the ripped cloth and turning it so it was facing right side up to Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome's fingers reached out, gently running along the symbol on the top of the page, the same symbol that was burned into her arm. Inuyasha read carefully through the two paragraphs of information. He hadn't gotten through the first sentence when his reading was interupted, as well as Kagome's thoughts.

"Miroku, Sango...I believe both of ye have seen this parchment before, have ye not?" Kaede asked, her wise voice penetrating around the quiet hut.

Miroku looked down at the fire, his eyes holding a knowing look that was only there if he wasn't acting perverted.

"Yes, when I was younger. My father, before his wind tunnel consumed him, had taken me to a village. I do not recall the name but the parchment had been in the head temple. He had told me the story."

Flash Back

"Miroku, my son, come here." A man in his late twenties called over to his son who was kneeling at a stand with several candles on it. The boy stood up excitedly, running over and jumping into his fathers arms. The man easily picked up his son, careful of his right hand and its beads as he caught his son, holding him on his hip.

He walked over to what looked like a clear box but was actually carefully set pearl-like jems surrounding a large piece of parchment. The jems were protecting spells, meant to keep the parchment inside. Miroku's young gaze was fixated on the slight glow of the jems and the paper that was so old. He reached out his hand, feeling the intense power coming from it, even at his age.

"What is it?" The young boy asked as he looked at his father, his questioning eyes looking like a lost puppy. His father smiled and pointed at the parchment.

"That, my son, is an old legend that people from all around know. And those jems are sortof like crystals. You know those purple crystals that outside our house? Well those are sort of like these ones but only stronger."

Miroku looked down at the jems, his face in deep thought. "What is the...leagen?" He asked as he looked back at his father.

"Legend, Miroku and maybe when you are older and are more understanding, I will tell you." He said as he walked out of the large temple.

"But father, I am understanding. I will know, I will." Miroku said as he held onto his fathers robes with his small hands.

"Ah but you are still too young!" He said as he lifted his son in the air and swung him like a bird, forgetting all about the parchment.

End Flash Back  
Miroku paused, his voice hitching ever so lightly at the slight rememberance of his father. Sango moved over to sit next to him, placing a hand on his back. Miroku gave her a grateful smile as she continued on for him.

"My father did as well. He took me and my mother there. She had been pregnant with Kohaku at the time. The parchment is an idea, created quite some time ago. I was told that it was written in blood and ink. That they were mixed together by a woman...a preistess I believe..." Sango trailed off, trying to remember the exact details.

"Ah yes and it was also made by a demon."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged confused looks as they tried to determine how that was possible.

"How the hell..." Inuyasha's grunted in pain as Kagome elbowed him in the chest, pointing down at Shippo as she did so. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before returning what he was saying, this time the language a little more cleaned up.

"How the _heck_ would a priestess and demon even be in a room together with out trying to kick the others ass let alone write a "curse" or whatever."

Well...she wasn't a miracle worker...

Sango smiled at Inuyasha's nature before continuing.

"Well it was said that the demon had two sides to himself. And one side wanted to get rid of the other but he needed the help of the priestess."

"Well couldn't he just stop talking to himself?" Kagome asked, her fingers mindessly running over the symbol repeatedly.

Everyone looked at Kagome like she had grown another head.

"What?" Kagome asked as she set the parchment down.

"Why would he talk to himself? He had two sides, that would be a lot of talking." Sango said as she picked up the parchment and looking over it, remembering the sight of it as. It had been so long ago.

Flash Back 2

"Mama, when will my baby brother or sister be here?" A young Sango asked, her face full of joy as she listened to her mommy' tummy, hoping to hear her future sibling.

Her mother laughed slightly as her father scooped her up from behind, cradling her like the little girl she was. Sango laughed happily as she played with the belt on her fathers shoulder.

"Well, we dont know exactly when, honey but soon. Now come one, your mother and I would like to show you something." Sango nodded her head as she crawled onto her daddy's shoulders. He smiled warmly, holding her in place with one hand and wrapping his other hand around his beautiful wife, helping her walk and holding her close all at once.

Her mouth dropped open as she entered the largest temple she had ever seen. It was huge! Her father stopped next to a glowing parchment that looked like something she had ruined.

On accident of course.

"Sango, this is something great...a priestess and a..." Sango's attention on her father slimmed as she looked around and saw two kids playing tag.

"...they said that..."

"Papa! Papa! I want to go play! Please Papa!"

Realizing his daughter was still to young he put her down, gave her a kiss on her head and let her run over to the two children.

End Flash Back 2

"Sango?" Kagome asked again for what was the fourth time in less then a minute.

Sango looked up at Kagome. Sango remembered later on as a child, just after Kohaku was born, learning the story and not the best ways on how to play tag.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about some things." Sango looked to Kaede to finish, her mind still dwelling in the past, one that didn't involve the blood of her family.

Kaede nodded her head and looked to Kagome.

"I assume that in your time, two sides means something else?" Kaede spoke carefully, seeing Kagome's face already holding that of utter confusion. Why shouldn't she be? Kagome was recieving information that involved her. Maybe those fragments of dreams were in the "scam"...maybe they weren't.

Kagome looked at the parchment her eyes not really focusing on the paper itself but on her thoughts.

"Its called skitsophrenia." Kagome gave a short laugh, remembering the several shirts she had seen in stores that were along the lines of skitsophrenia.

Everyone gave her a weird look but she continued on anyway. "It's where a person believes they have two sides, but they don't. The other person is a subconcious alter ego. What is two sides in this time?"

"Exactly as the name suggests. Two sides is the ability to change form between two separate beings. It is an alter ego, only real." Kaede said as she gently took the parchment back.

"So you are saying that one half of the demon literally wanted to _kill_ half of himself?" Kagome exclaimed, her disbelief holding strongly in her voice. It was like suicide and Kagome had always had a soft spot of uneasiness at the mention of it. Inuyasha felt her discomfort and released their still clasped hands, wrapping his arms around her and Shippo who was dozing off against Kagome's abdomen. Was the kid drugged or something?

Kaede nodded her head. "Yes, and the priestess was the key. Those holy powers would really kill the alter ego but not himself entirely. But I am wondering how this was taken from its resting place. As I know, it is heavly protected by several spells. Only a priestess could have gotten it out. And why Naraku would want it is completely unknown to me." Kaede said, half to herself and half to the others. Miroku and Sango sat in silence, observing the parchment before everyone was startled to hear Inuyasha speak, who had been realitvly quiet with the exception of his rude remark earlier.

"Kikyo. Her scent is all over the parchment, along with Naraku's."

Kagome looked up at him from her seat on his lap, her eyes curious.

"So she has joined him again? Kaede how did your friends get this and when?" Kagome asked as she placed Shippo next to her on the cushions.

"It would appear so. Taro said he got them from a village, the one Tumo had moved to when he became of age. The village had been destroyed, but Tumo had been able to rescue the parchment and three children. I believe they got it...two years ago."

"Thats when Naraku made Kohaku kill our father and the other slayers. And Kagome, didn't you fall through the well around that time?" Sango asked.

"Kagome thought back, her mind running through her memories and nodded. "Yes. But that still doesn't explain why Naraku..."

"Isn't it obvious!" Inuyasha asked, standing up, pulling Kagome along with him. Miroku and Sango watched as Inuyasha let go of Kagome and pace back and forth.

"Inuyasha...what is it?" Kagome asked, resting a hand upon his arm as he passed her. He stopped and looked at her, then at everyone else. 'You can't possibly tell me I am the only one who understands...' Inuyasha thought as he shook his head, preparing himself for his small speech.

"The parchment, though it smells of Kikyo, the blood smells partially of Naraku. Naraku must somehow be related to this demon or maybe even the reincarnation. And the reason his alter ego, Nibori knows Kagome..."

"Is because I am either related or reincarnated to the priestess." Kagome said, her mind taking in the realization.

"But how is it that she is mistaken for the reincarnation of Kikyo?" Miroku asked as he sent a concerned look to Kagome. She looked like she was about to pass out."

"It may not at all be that she is reincarnated to the priestess who helped write this but just related. That is why this symbol did not kill her. Otherwise...she would have been killed of the curse stated next to the identical symbol on the parchment." Kaede said.

Inuyasha steadied Kagome, his hand resting at the small of her back as she thought through this. Her...a helper to some suicide?

Inuyasha was on his own thoughts, such as why Kagome was so shooken at this. He made a mental note to ask her later.

"So this means...Naraku...and Nibori..." Kagome asked Kaede.

"Are one in the same, but only two."

Kagome looked up at all from the spot on the floor. She felt...funny.

"Oh boy..." Kagome whispered before her eyes closed and she collapsed...

A/N-I am sorry if this is confusing. Please let me know what confused you or if you have questions and I will be sure to clear it up in the next chapter! Its 5:27 AM! Thanks to all who read! Please review so I know how to make this more understandable or likeable and thanks for waiting for the update, summer project procrastion is never a good thing. Love you all!...okay thats stretching it but if you review because of it, love you all! Lol. Later:( Sorry again if its confusing...sorry, let me know what you thought...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-**SORRY!!!!** Oh...gosh...I have waited awhile. I owe you guys a lot of apologies. I have just been very caught up with school projects and family. This chapter is so overdue its now even funny. Luckily, there are only about 3, maybe 4 chapters left to this story...I think. Just don't quote me on that . Sorry if you guys were confused by that last chapter! Definately didn't mean for that! Sango and Miroku both had sad flashbacks, Inuyasha knew what was happening first (how 0.o), Tomo and Taro set the timeline as two years from the first eppies (remember, they are twins), and Kagome has a painful issue about suicide. Wonder why??Could it mean something?? (I love knowing and no one else does 3)Alright well here is a thanks to my new fan on my alert list and those of you that reviewed the last chapter!!! It meant a lot and had it not been for you guys, I wouldn't make time to update! So thanks and sorry again. On to Chapter nine!!!

_**Last Chapter**_

"The parchment, though it smells of Kikyo, the blood smells partially of Naraku. Naraku must somehow be related to this demon or maybe even the reincarnation. And the reason his alter ego, Nibori knows Kagome..."

"Is because I am either related or reincarnated to the priestess." Kagome said, her mind taking in the realization.

"But how is it that she is mistaken for the reincarnation of Kikyo?" Miroku asked as he sent a concerned look to Kagome. She looked like she was about to pass out."

"It may not at all be that she is reincarnated to the priestess who helped write this but just related. That is why this symbol did not kill her. Otherwise...she would have been killed of the curse stated next to the identical symbol on the parchment." Kaede said.

Inuyasha steadied Kagome, his hand resting at the small of her back as she thought through this. Her...a helper to some suicide?

Inuyasha was on his own thoughts, such as why Kagome was so shooken at this. He made a mental note to ask her later.

"So this means...Naraku...and Nibori..." Kagome asked Kaede.

"Are one in the same, but only two."

Kagome looked up at all from the spot on the floor. She felt...funny.

"Oh boy..." Kagome whispered before her eyes closed and she collapsed...

_**Chapter 9: A Sickness With No Treatment**_

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha caught Kagome as she fell. He kneeled down, keeping her resting carefully against his torso as he smoothed back her hair frantically, then patting her face gently. Her breaths were coming quickly and out of nowhere her temperature spiked.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

_Inside Kagome's Head_

'Ugh...my head. They better have caught that trucker because my head is pounding!' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes painfully.

'What the...?'

All around her was grey. The smell of smoke and ash filled the air and whispering screams were coming from beneath them. Kagome felt her eyes well up and her vision blurred. Childrens arms where sticking out from the debri, as well as men and womens. She turned around when she felt an aura of sorts behind her.

Her eyes mirrored that of a goldfishes as she saw a large light blue leapord standing in front of her. A light engulfed the seemingly smirking leapord and before her mind could register the change, a maiden stood before her. By first glance she looked to be a little older than Kagome but by closer inspection, you could see she was much older. Her kimono was made of ancient bead silk that was no longer growing on any known continent, the bow and arrow were carved with four symbols. The first was the sun, second was the moon, third was a dagger and fourth was a heart.

Kagome looked quickly down at her burnt shoulder and looked at the medallion with the same symbols that was there. The maiden had light blue hair, her eyes a silvery white and her aura as bright as a supernova caught on tape.

"Hello Kagome. You must know who I am by now." The woman spoke.

Kagome nodded, her voice presntly caught in her unconcious body.

"Well before you can talk I will fill you in with a brief summary. I have some things to take care of in the spirit world." The maiden spoke as she passed Kagome, walking through the thick greyness with a look that resembled complete boredom. Kagome quickly followed the woman, trying to keep up with the womans speedy pace.

"My name is Irika, I am the miko that attempted to destroy one half of the half-demon Narakus' ancestor. As you have learned this must have not lasted long because Naraku, once he became half-demon more than 50 years ago, developed another half Nibori who he has been able to control up until now."

"But why did Nibori resurface? And why did it not work the first time? And why is it that I have some other guys memories? And-"

"Too many questions Kagome. I can't answer them all now I told you I have other things to do. But, if you really want some answers I will give you a hint. I am not related to you and you are not my reincarnation." By this time, Irika had stopped and was facing Kagome.

"Every so often, when needed, a miko is chosen for certain things. Most of the time people will state that they are the reincarnation or relative of the previous cases but most time, this isn't true. The fates have their way and that's picking a...how can I put this...well trained miko. And you, Kagome Higurashi, are...it. Oh I guess we do have a problem." Irika said with no trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, her stupor gone and her voice stronger than ever. "Just because I am not some well trained miko doesn't mean I can't complete some task!" Kagome looked from left to right with her eyes before looking at Irika again.

"What's the task again?"

Irika stared at the girl with disgust before placing a hand upon her head.

"Listen carefully. You need to get ahold of the metal that Nibori burnt you with and purify it. But you must also separate the symbols."

"Oh yeah, and how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well if you would shut up, I would tell you. Now you have to get ahold of the metal. Then, to complete the task, you must have a demon slayer to pull the dagger, a lover of someone to pull the heart, you to pull the sun and a half-demon to pull the moon. Now obviously you know who will be doing this but its not easy. Ask Kaede to get the charms and spells to do this."

Irika removed her had and turned around and started walking.

"Oh, and by the way. In order to get the medallion, you have to kill Nibori, and get the medallion from Naraku's unconcious body. Tootdles." Irika said over her shoulder.

'I'm so gonna puke.' Kagome thought as she felt her head get dizzy. This was a lot of information. Just because she was looking for answers...didn't mean she actually wanted them!

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked around, hearing whispers of her name all around her.

_Out of Kagome's Head_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his eyes deperately pleading with her to go back to "normal" and wake up.

"Kagome!"

"Why are we yelling?" Kagome asked as shed opened her eyes.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he noticed normal temperature was back and her breathing was even, like she wasn't just having a seizure of sorts.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Do you have a fettish of getting hurt or something?" He asked. Kagome gave him a gentle smile, then quickly stood up, avoiding the everyone's eyes as she went and picked up the parchment. Apparently, everyone had been standing over them and left it on the floor.

She picked it up and held it between her hands.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked as she stepped closer to Kagome.

"Boy...I have some things to tell you guys..."

--

A/N- yay! Chapter nine. Sorry its a bit short but you have to understand that its Thanksgiving and I am writing this between dinners so. I will do my best to get the next one out within the next week. We shall see! Thanks again! Please review so I can know what you guys thought and can alter/change or ignore things! Oh and the things you didn't see or get answered in this chapter will be answered later on...its just a matter of placement. If you have any paticular questions that you think should be answered, let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Okay did I not say I would update within the first week!! Okay...so it's a little. So what. I want to thank you guys SO much!!! I loved logging on and seeing those reviews and that I had more people interested in the story!! It was awesome and greatly appreciated. So in honor of this, I am gonna list everyone who has reviewed this, added as favorite alert, author alert or favorite and…well…you get it. :D

**13hanyougirl13, Cheyly, DivineRoseKeeper, Fire Tenshi, Hawkstripe, Its My time to Shine, KamiKage3713, SanaChiChi, ShadowYoukai87, Shippo-cutie, angelXofXpeace, crystal18111994, darkfyredragon, greenJEMS, Hawaiian girl27, hizoku, lightdragoncrystal, lunar neko2020, supersillee06, Angel of a sweet vixen, AnimeAlexis, Forgotten Miko, Izayoi13, Kilalafriend, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, S.T. Nickolian, jamie1122, sasha the water goddess, xx kibakunnn xx, Inuya Gurl 2488, fluffyrachel, Fia, immortalpaultoysoldier-ag, crookshanks2, SitDog-Boy, sweetpotato1992, Krazed Kitty, flowersarefollowing, SweetInuLover, azami-x, InuKag91, darkangelwiccan, catmiko112, LizardBreth, shiroi-miko, purepriestess345, Tigeris-sakura, Ana, BlueMoonDog, missbritt, Inuyashafanfreak, albluvsinu, Archangel Amy, Anime Freak Inc., SSJO4 Mewtwo, punkgothlenorevamp, Aveyln Lauren, Crazygirl91, Flying-pink-llamas-attack, hiei's hime2, sandywai**

Okay I think that's everybody. I don't know if you guys have changed your guy's name or whatever or repeated them but I am pretty sure that's everyone. PLEASE tell me if I forgot you so I can add you. I tried to go through lists and the names are in order by categories. If you understand. I barely do. Okay well on to chapter 10!!!! Oh and I am sorry for the spelling mistakes that have been appearing a lot. I don't have Microsoft word and have to use word pad and things are bleh'd up. So right now I am not at home and this has Microsoft word so we shall see if its better! Oh and thanks supersillee06 for telling me about Kila…Kirara.

**Last Chapter **

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his eyes desperately pleading with her to go back to "normal" and wake up.

"Kagome!"

"Why are we yelling?" Kagome asked as shed opened her eyes.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he noticed normal temperature was back and her breathing was even, like she wasn't just having a seizure of sorts.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Do you have a fetish of getting hurt or something?" He asked. Kagome gave him a gentle smile, and then quickly stood up, avoiding everyone's eyes as she went and picked up the parchment. Apparently, everyone had been standing over them and left it on the floor.

She picked it up and held it between her hands.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked as she stepped closer to Kagome.

"Boy...I have some things to tell you guys..."

**Chapter 10: Running To Trouble**

"Feel free to talk anytime you guys want."

Kagome looked around at her fish-look-alike friends. They had been sitting there, eyes wide, mouths agape and only twitching every so often. Kagome had time to tell them her "dream", walk over to the wall and lean against it, and was now picking at old nail polish on her finger nails. It had been 10 minutes and counting.

Finally coming out of his stupor, Inuyasha slowly stood up, wiping the drool on his chin. Kagome looked up at him and was shocked to see something akin to a scared look in his eyes which he quickly masked.

"Kagome, how can you just stand there calm? Do you realize what she is asking of you?"

Kagome looked at him with a look that clearly said "Duh".

"Of course, Inuyasha. I guess it just hasn't completely sunk in is all."

"So the ideas of all this shit like pulling apart a medallion and suicide doesn't sink in?" He asked, his anger rising.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose when Kagome gave a light cringe at the word suicide but brushed it off and kept his anger over concern. Kagome seemed determined to do the same.

"Well Inuyasha, I am not going to go and whine about it. And watch your language, Shippo is still in the here!" She quietly spoke the last part.

"I don't care, Kagome! This is some serious shit; he can learn to deal with it!" He yelled.

Kagome's glare held daggers and flames. Sango and Miroku, catching the hint, guided Kirala, Shippo and Kaede outside the hut. Kagome pushed herself off the wall.

"Well you need to start caring Inuyasha. Everyone has to care about everyone if we intend to pull this off!" Kagome yelled back.

"Who said anything about pulling this off?! We aren't even going through with it!" Inuyasha yelled back, his posture now standing his full 6'2" length, and a glare matching hers.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." He replied.

"And who put you in charge? Inuyasha, whether or not you like it, we have to do this!"

"We? No, no. I believe it was placed on your shoulders, Kagome."

"You are so…so…ugh you are such a jerk! You can stay here and not come help, I don't care, but I am going. , whether or not the rest of you are!"

With that, Kagome stormed out of the hut, leaving a trail of smoke. Inuyasha stared off at her, his stubbornness keeping him where he was.

'I'm not going to follow her. I'm not going to follow her.'

'What if she gets hurt?'

'She won't, she's strong.'

'But what if she gets cornered?'

'Sh…she won't. She's probably just bluffing anyway.'

Inuyasha, taking a break from his self-fight, he gave a sniff. Kagome's scent was retreating. Sango was with her, as was Kirara.

'I…she's.'

'What if she gets hurt?'

'No…she can't.'

'What if she needs you when you aren't around?'

Inuyasha felt the protective need over Kagome grow with each step she was taking. 'Damn mind.'

Inuyasha bounded out of the hut, quickly following Kagome's scent. They moved fast. On his way into the forest where she had went, he noticed Miroku running after him, Shippo with him and Kaede sitting against the hut.

"Inuyasha, hey wait! Wait for us!" Miroku yelled after him.

Inuyasha kept going until he landed in front of Sango and Kagome. They gave a slight gasp, jumping a little in shock. Miroku came up panting.

"Jeeze, Miroku. You need to lose some weight." Shippo said as he got down from Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku just glared up at him and continued panting.

Inuyasha avoided Kagome's gaze, whose he felt boring into the side of his head.

"Let's go." He said as he turned and walked in the direction Kagome and Sango were headed.

Sango looked over at Kagome who just smiled slightly. They walked silently for a couple hours, with the exception of Miroku's panting and Shippo's nonsense talking. By sunrise they had made it to the outskirts of Tokina village. Inuyasha stopped, and everyone else decided to do the same, sitting and resting.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. She placed her hand inside his, curling her fingers with his. Inuyasha tensed, looking down at her. She smiled, her eyes shining with genuine gratitude. He relaxed and squeezed her hand a little. He couldn't bring himself to smile back and Kagome understood. He was still shaken up about what could happen and she would give him time.

Not too much though. A girl could only hold out for so long.

"You're adorable when you are tough." Kagome said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha's cheeks tinted red and he gave a little cough. Kagome laughed at his embarrassed antics.

"So…um, how do you know where to find him?" He asked, trying hard to get back on track.

Kagome sighed, her demeanor obviously dropping slightly. "The parchment. Turns out that it updates each hundred years or so and it tells where to find him. She said the job was hard but finding it was easy apparently."

He nodded, looking over the village just a few hundred yards away.

Kagome released Inuyasha's hand and walked over to Sango. Miroku came up to Inuyasha and stood there. After a brief silence, Inuyasha spoke.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you go with Sango and Kagome when they left?"

His tone was mono but Miroku could tell he wasn't going to walk away from this talk without a bump on his head.

"W…well you see dear friend. I had been waiting for you because-"

"Because I am not a half demon and they are two women in a woods looking for a psychopath on their own?!" Inuyasha asked sarcastically and angrily.

He turned his piercing gaze at Miroku and in response, Miroku held up his hands.

"Now…Inuyasha. You wouldn't want to hurt your friend would y-"

Miroku was quickly silenced by the harsh hit to the head. Inuyasha casually walked away, head high. Miroku rubbed his head, the feeling of nausea and the sight of little fire headed Inuyashas' circling his head with the rainbow colored stars.

'I knew that was coming.'

'So why didn't you duck?'

'I...well you see it's…'

'Oh Buddha, half of me is an idiot.'

'Hey!'

Miroku sat on the ground, mumbling to himself. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha sat around the base of a tree, looking over the parchment. Kirara and Shippo walked over to Miroku.

"Think he'll be alright?"

"Meow"

Kagome looked carefully over the parchment, forehead scrunched and a headache slowly forming.

"This guy is so hard to find…where the hell is lake?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed at a good sized lake near where the old village used to be.

Sango looked carefully at the map.

"That lake…is about 200 yards that way." Sango said, pointing to the left of her, in the forest.

Kagome looked confusedly at Sango.

"It's what? You mean that…Naraku has been right under our noses this whole time!?"

Inuyasha stood up.

"No. He's been watching us this whole time."

"So you imbeciles finally get it."

Everyone stood up at the eerie voice. No once could exactly identify if it was Nibori or Naraku that was talking, but he was coming from inside the forest. Taking the hint of smoke and blood, they moved over to where Miroku was still sitting, and Shippo hiding behind him.

The figure slowly emerged from the forest, smoke filling their senses.

"It's gotta be Nibori right? Fire?" Sango whispered as she watched the ugly creature emerge.

"No, it's Naraku. He is wearing that stupid baboon thing." Inuyasha said, pulling out his tetsiga.

"No…it's both." Kagome whispered as she reached for her bow and arrow only to bet with air.

Kagome looked around…"Shit." She whispered.

Inuyasha looked back. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him sheepishly.

"Well…in my rush to prove to you I didn't care if you came along, I uh…sort of…forgot my bag and weapons."

"What!!?"

"Well it's not like I meant to! It just…happened."

"Ugh!"

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Nibori/Naraku emerged from the forest. Sango tried to get Miroku to stand up, who was currently singing a song to himself.

"So, you annoying pieces of shit ready to die? Because you know you won't pull this off."

"Why don't you worry about your slow moving entrance and we will take care of the rest." Inuyasha replied, tightening his grip on the fang in his hand.

"Cocky bastard. Guess we will just have to show you who is really going to be winning this."

A dark light emerged from the center of him, and it began grow. After dark blindness, something happened.

"Oh my god." Kagome whispered, clutching Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh boy." Sango said as she slapped Miroku's face slightly to snap him from his daze.

Inuyasha felt his eyebrows rise. "This makes things a little more complicated."

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

A/N- Okay, There is chapter 10. Sorry about the evil cliffy. I didn't much care to right this chapter because it's basically just a stepping point for the next few chapters and it was just needed. So...to make it at least a little interesting.added the cliffy. Sorry! I don't know how long the next chapter will take but hopefully, not to long. Next chapter is the fight scene…only….not cheesy. I hope. Please let me know what you thought! Love you guys/girls. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Sorry for the delay. In the process of moving. I'll leave the note for end of the chapter. Be sure to read it for further info on this story )

**Last Chapter**

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Nibori/Naraku emerged from the forest. Sango tried to get Miroku to stand up, who was currently singing a song to himself.

"So, you annoying pieces of shit ready to die? Because you know you won't pull this off."

"Why don't you worry about your slow moving entrance and we will take care of the rest." Inuyasha replied, tightening his grip on the fang in his hand.

"Cocky bastard." Guess we will just have to show you who is really going to be winning this."

A dark light emerged from the center of him, and it began grow. After dark blindness, something happened.

"Oh my god." Kagome whispered, clutching Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh boy." Sango said as she slapped Miroku's face slightly to snap him from his daze.

Inuyasha felt his eyebrows rise. "This makes things a little more complicated."

"LOOK OUT!"

**Chapter 11: The Fight**

At the sound of Kagome's warning, everyone attempted to duck from the firey vines shooting out from the 25 foot half man, half demon monkey suit. Its look was so typically cliché that it made everyone have in the smallest amount of fear in them. After all, clichés are clichés because they are true.

Dirt and ash began to mix as the vines died and crumbled, not having accomplished their goals wounding the gang.

"What the hell are ya this time, ya bastard?" Inuyasha yelled, standing up and brushing himself off, his fire rat robe already blackened, much like Kagome's outfit as well as Kilalas' fur.

The laughter that rumbled from the hollow chest of the Naraku/Nibori combo was one of complete and utter disgust; the scent their breath was leaving was of once again burned bodies.

"You pathetic half demon. So stupid to miss that we are something…so obvious in out own creation that being stopped is not possible."

Kagome was now standing beside Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kilala standing their ground.

"You were stopped once before by Irika." Kagome yelled up at him…them…it.

"You, girl, should know better. After all, you were one of the mikos to meet the bitch. We may have been subdued but we are back. And Irika, now that she is dead, cannot stop us."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha.

"Do you remember what I told you about pulling the metal apart?"

"Yeah, that impossible crap."

Kagome ignored that comment.

"I don't know if she meant it seriously."

"What, she was joking?!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"You guys." Sango said, not moving her eyes from the creature.

"Inuyasha, no. I mean, I don't think that…how can I put his…"

"You guys." Miroku said just a little louder than Sango's call.

"Well, spit it out Kagome. What do you mean?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well if you didn't rush me I would!" Kagome yelled back.

"YOU GUYS!" Sango and Miroku both yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked over at their friends.

"WHAT!?!"

All bickering was brought to a hault when the sound of rushing and whooshing made itself known. Everyone looked over to the 25 foot creature too see it covered with ash and…demons.

"How the hell do we get a piece of metal from that?" Inuyasha yelled again, blocking his head with his arm as the rushes of wind smashed harshly against his sensitive ears.

Kilala made a growling noise to a figure standing just beyond the smirking creature before them.

"It's Naraku! Nibori? It…them!" Kagome said, noticing what Kilala was motioning to.

"So this thing is an illusion?" Miroku asked with mild interest.

A long, snake like creature burst out from the swirling mess and hurdled itself to everyone.

"Back up!" Miroku yelled.

"Wind tunnel!" He yelled, opening the purple sash over his hand as it was sucked into the endless hole in his hand.

"Miroku, hurry cover it!" Sango yelled from behind him, her boomerang blocking the debris missing his hands. The familiar buzzing of the bees making their way from a ball somewhere.

Hearing the warning he quickly covered his hand, ducking the passing branch that flew by him. The bees stopped just infront of him.

"Mirkou…" Sango started. "It's not an illusion."

"Sango, aim your boomerang at the small Naraku/Nibori. Now!" Inuyasha shouted. He was getting pissed. The larger one was just standing their, making themselves stronger and they were standing there not knowing what to do.

Sango lifted her large boomerang, careful to avoid her friends as she flung the object towards the smaller creature thing.

All watched patiently for something good to happen but were casted down as Naraku/Nibori split the boomerang into two pieces.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, slicing the head off another demon that was thrown at them with his sword.

"Stab back!" He yelled.

Inuyasha jumped into the air, raising Tetseiga, gave a battle and cry and attempted to slash away at the larger Nibori/Naraku creation. Falling to the ground, Inuyasha landed just in front of the not even wounded…it. Raising its firey claw it pushed Inuyasha back, despite his efforts to block with his sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, attempting to run to the fallen hanyou.

"Kagome, no! You have no weapons!" Sango said, holding onto her friends arm.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome looked over to see Shippo running towards her with her bow and arrows. He had terror in his and was a fox but had come anyway. Opening her arms as Shippo dropped the things at her feet and jumped into her arms, she hugged him.

"Shippo, what are you doing? You could have been hurt!"

"You left your stuff and it smelled like trouble and death and I was scared!" Shippo squeaked, his mouth muffled from her shirt.

"Shh…it's okay. You need to go though; I won't let you get hurt."

"Oi! Runt!" Inuyasha yelled, lifting himself off the ground and leaping over to where they all stood.

"Kilala! Watch Shippo. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, I have an idea." Kagome said, placing the still scared Shippo on Kilalas back and picked up her bow then placing the arrow case over her shoulder.

"We all need to attack together."

"Which one?" Miroku asked.

"Well…um. I don't know. The bigger one will be blocking the smaller one. So the bigger one." Kagome yelled. By now, everyone had move to huddle within the "safety" of the woods.

"But the smaller one is controlling it." Miroku said.

"Then we need a distraction for the bigger one." Sango said.

Everyone, including Shippo and Kilala looked at Inuyasha.

"What, oi, hell no!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Kagome walked up next to him, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"He's right." She said.

"He is?" Miroku asked.

"He is?" Sango asked.

"I am?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yes. Irika said we need all of us to kill him. None of us can do it except maybe Kilala but that won't be enough." Kagome said.

"Then I shall help ye." Kaede said, making her way over the fallen branches that the creature was breaking.

"Kaede? How'd you get here? You are old as dirt." Inuyasha said which gave Kagome the proper punishment, a slap over the head.

"Oi."

Kaede answered, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"Someone had to bring the little fox kit over there." She said.

"Kaede, no. You cannot do this. It's too dangerous."

A loud crashing was made present just behind them, fire rising from the impact of the object that hit it.

"I need to help. I owe it to ye all for all ye help."

"Damn straight." Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared.

"Besides, Irika knows best. I have to be here too, correct?"

"Well…yes, but-"

"Then it's settled. Now, lets go, we don't have much time before we get hit with those fire orbs."

"Heh, bout time." Inuyasha.

"Wait for us!" A man yelled from inside the woods.

"Tomo, Taro. What on earth on ye two doing here? Tis' dangerous for ye fellows." Kaede said.

"Sorry Kaede but we are helping. We are not missing out on action like this."

"This isn't training. This be real."

"Please, Kaede. Let us help."

Another crash in the clearing.

"Alright, but be careful, and only attack the big one."

They nodded their heads in agreement.

As they stepped into the clearing, they immediately began to scatter out, dodging the demons that were coming from the large creature. Inuyasha and Kagome made their around the creature, Inuyasha blocking heavily of the creatures, Kagome using her arrows for the ones Inuyasha couldn't get. Sango and Miroku made their way around the other side, Kilala and Kaede started attacking the larger creature from the front. Raising her arrows with her weak arms, Kaede released an arrow, piercing it in the stomach. Kilala, having left Shippo in the woods, attacked its slightly hunched over head, successfully scratching out an eye. Tomo and Taro pulled out their swords and attacked as well, falling in path with the continuous lash out of demons and other such things.

The smaller Nibori/Naraku, seeing the approaching four, acted quickly, shooting vines toward them. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back, slicing away the vines with a single cut. Miroku and Sango dodged just barely, leaving them with slight burns.

"Ready Inu?"

"Just hope this crap works or I'll give Irika something to be pissed about!" He yelled to Kagome.

She gave a slight smile to cover up her worry. She didn't know how bad things would be if this didn't work. Looking over to Miroku and Sango on the other hand of the clearing.

Nodding her head at them and them returning it, they stopped in a type of circle around Naraku/Nibori.

"You stupid people. You can't win this. I won't allow this." Nibori spoke.

"What happened to 'we' you stupid bastard?" Inuyasha said, not letting down his sword.

"That little half demon Naraku? Please, would you use him as an alliance? No. His ancestor tried to rid of me before with that bitch but…I am back, and he is of little use for me."

"Well, guess we have to kill you first don't we." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I would like to see you try little one. I can have power over you all anyway."

At this, Kagome screamed out in pain, clutching her arm where the burn was.

"Kagome." Inuyasha yelled. He was about to make her way over to her but Kagome stopped him.

"Don't. He's trying to get our guard down. I'm fine." She said, glaring up at him, still holding her arm.

"You, bitch, should have told Irika to back off. Cause now I have to kill you. And to think, we could have made beautiful demons together."

"I would never have had your children for one and two, they'd be half."

"You'd think I kept you human. You have demon blood running all through your veins, too bad it's masked by that damn miko blood of yours. You screwed up little girl."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't want his asshole talking about his going to be mate, and he would enforce it.

"Let's just end this!" Miroku yelled. Lifting up his wind tunnel.

"You know as well I that you can't use that. Naraku did have one good idea in his prime. Those bees are pretty handy." Nibori said as the fore mentioned bugs buzzed about him. Miroku cursed to himself.

Sango readied her dagger as she got ready to dash up to Nibori.

"You two are boring." Nibori said, and as if to emphasize his point he slung a sharp pointed vine towards Sango, what had ran towards him.

"Sango watch out!" Kagome yelled, watching in complete horror as it headed straight for her.

Sango had no time to act and just before she felt the piercing she was slung to the ground, a cry of pain coming from her.

Opening her eyes, she noted it wasn't her that the scream came from. She looked up and screamed at the sight of Miroku…the vine through his chest.

He fell to his knees, Sango running up to him.

"Miroku." She whispered out.

Inuyasha watched in horror as one of his best friends began to bleed heavily. Kagome felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Why, Miroku?" Sango whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she helped him lay down.

"I'm fine…Sango…don't cough worry. Just, finish him off, and then help me. Okay?" He said, blood trailing down the side of his lip.

She whimpered slightly, nodding her head as she brushed some hair from his eyes.

She stood up, about to turn away to fight when Miroku whispered something.

"What?" She asked.

"I…love…you." He said. His eyes were glittered with unshed tears and they were sincere. More sincere than any other proclamations of love.

She smiled, before getting a determined look on her face. Turning around towards the smirking Nibori, she picked up her dropped and forgotten dagger.

She looked at him, hate in her eyes.

"My father gave me this dagger. He killed powerful demons with this. And I'll kill you."

"Huh, strong words from such a weak human." Nibori said. Before he could say anything else, as if by some silent alarm ringing in their heads, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango all attacked.

Inuyasha raised his sword, leaping into the air. Nibori watched, preparing to attack when he felt a stab wound through his chest. He was about to push her away when a yellow glowing arrow soared through his chest.

'That's never happened before.' Kagome though as her arrow stabbed him right in the heart, the one no one thought could be in such a horrible creature.

Inuyasha's stabbed the sword almost the exact same time in the chest.

He screamed in pain, his body starting to feel pain and flame filled. His flesh began to burn and melt off his bones, leaving behind what was essentially a bruised and bloodied broken version of Naraku. Getting your ass kicked by a demon and being locked inside its body was no picnic.

Inuyasha and Sango shot back as the force of bright yellow and white light burst out, burning away the creature that had been attacked repeatedly from Kaede, Tomo, Taro and Kilala and was well wounded.

Kagome looked at her arm which had stopped throbbing and had noticed the burn and bled away, the symbol gone from her arm. From inside the light was Irika. She nodded her head, her face still bored and solemn but slightly less stressed before disappearing with Nibori's ashes.

Sango ran over to Miroku, kneeling by him. Kaede rushed as fast as she could through the clearing to where Miroku still rested.

"Child, what on earth? Tomo, Taro! Help here!" Kaede yelled out, pulling out an herb and placed it on the vine which dissipated.

Miroku, who had gone unconscious, moaned in pain at the open wound.

"Here, let me. I can get him back quicker." Inuyasha said. He kissed Kagome on the lips, looking over her slightly scratched body for serious wounds before careful lifting Miroku and leaping off.

Kagome wrapped an arm around Sango, who cried into her shoulder.

"Come now everyone. We must get Shippo and get ourselves cleaned up before we make out way to the village. I have plenty of people there to watch Miroku till then." She said, keeping her voice calm.

"He'll be alright, Sango. I know it." Kagome whispered repeatedly as they made their way towards where Shippo was.

Tomo and Taro looked around the field one last time, and then looked at each other, the others out of hearing distance as they made their way through the woods.

"That was awesome!!" They said, slapping each others hands before following the others.

A/N- OKAY!! There ya go. Sorry if it's horrible or something. In the process of moving from one place to another and it's been…hell. This should hold you over (hopefully) until I am hopefully moved in by the second week of June. There is still **ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! IT'S THE EPILOUGE!!** I know I didn't update in forever. I am so sorry but I am VERY grateful to those who have waited for my update and been loyal reviewers. I know this line is used all the time but it wouldn't be a cliché if it weren't true "You guys helped me finish this." Thanks again, love you all and I really hope this was an okay chapter. Wish me luck on moving so I can finish this story for ya! (Even though I am sad it's ending ((( Comments welcomed of all.

(Hopefully all blanks will be filled in the epilogue. Don't worry, something things were meant to be the way they. The others…I just forgot lol. Jk…hopefully"


	12. Epilogue

A/N- Okay, here is the epilogue. I know a lot of you were confused about the last chapter. Basically, what happened was, they fought Nibori/Naraku (Kaede, Tomo, Taro and Shippo all showed up. Kaede, Tomo, Taro fought the larger thing while Miroku, Sango, Kagome all fought smaller one.) Miroku got a vine through the chest, pushing Sango away, and now they are all back at the village. This starts off at the hut where he is, Kaede treating him. You find out how Nibori and Kikyo played into all this.

Ringing her hands over and over again, starring at the old hut. One hour. That's how long they had been sitting there. That's how long they had been waiting to know how Miroku was holding up. Tomo, Taro, Sango, InuYasha and Shippo were sitting patiently for an answer.

"Damn, come on! Is the monk alright or what Kagome?!"

Patiently meaning the opposite of its definition.

"You insensitive jerk!" Sango screamed, hitting him over the head.

"Ow! I am just as worried as you Sango but Kami, its taking too damn long, either he is gonna live or-"

"INUYASHA SIT!!!"

"Son of a bit-"InuYasha half got out.

Sango walked over to him, kicked him in the rib.

"Hey" InuYasha mumbled, his mouth filling with dirt.

Kagome was standing just outside the hut, fire shining brightly in her eyes as she glared at the collapsed hanyou. Her eyes softened immediately as she saw a teary eyed Sango. She walked over to her, hugging her best friend. Sango sobbed into her shoulder, thinking the worst.

"Shh, its okay, Sango. He's still out but Kaede gave him some of her special herbs and she said he should be fine." Kagome said her eyes slightly teary. She felt her tremors rising as the possibility that he wouldn't make it even with the medicine flashed into her mind. But she needed to be strong, for Sango, for Miroku, for everyone.

Shippo crawled over to Kagome gripping his small body onto Kagome's leg. Kagome pulled back from Sango, looking at her with a smile.

"Kaede said you could go in." She said, keeping her voice level. Sango nodded, her eyes still slightly blurred with tears before walking past Kagome to the hut.

"Shippo, its okay sweetie. Didn't you here what I just said?" Kagome asked a still crying Shippo as she lifted him up into her arms.

"But, but he's still hurt." He said in between sobs.

"But he's got medicine and Sango and Kaede are in there watching him. Tomo, Taro?" Kagome said, looking over to the two boys who had been sitting silently, waiting to see what they could do, not close with the monk but loyal to Kaede.

"Could you take Shippo into the hut and then Kaede said she needed some help with things around the village." Kagome asked, handing Taro Shippo and they took him to the hut.

Looking back to where InuYasha had been sat, she noticed he was sitting Indian style, his back facing her.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called, not moving from her spot, not trusting her legs as she felt her pent up sadness and weakness leak out.

He didn't move, didn't answer, but she noticed the way his ears perked ever so slightly.

"InuYasha?" She said again only her voice was shaky and quiet. She watched as he turned his head to her and saw the previous anger of being sat wash away as he saw her somber figure.

"Um…" She said, not sure how to ask what she couldn't say out loud. She couldn't voice her weakness; it would make it too real. Miroku's situation would become too real.

Without a word, InuYasha stood up and moved to her, pulling her into him, wrapping his strong arms around her, cocooning her fragile form against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into the crook of his neck, her tears making a trail down his collarbone.

"Kagome." He whispered, running a hand through her hair as his other arm held her to him as tight as he could without hurting her.

"They...said he could…that he might not…" She gasped out; holding tighter to him, if that was possible.

"He'll make it. The monk is stubborn enough." He said, glad to hear her choked laugh mixed with her calming sobs.

Pulling his head back he looked into her eyes.

"Come on, let's go see him. Besides that stupid kit is probably driving Kaede crazy. Like that old hag can handle anymore then she already is." Kagome jabbed him in the gut, walking next to him with her arm around his waist, his around her shoulders.

"Jerk." She commented, wiping her tears off.

InuYasha just shrugged, a cocky smile playing on his face as they stepped into the hut. Both were exceedingly happy to see the open eyes of their badly wounded friend. Letting go of InuYasha, Kagome walked over and knelt next to Sango.

"How you feelin?" She asked.

"No need to fret ladies. I am as fit as ever." He said, this comment broken with his wince as he shifted slightly.

InuYasha looked over at Shippo, Tomo and Taro who was helping Kaede put away the many herbs that were spewed throughout the hut.

"Oi, Kaede. You know the reason why Nibori and Naraku just seemed to be killed so easily??"

"You call that easy?" Miroku said a small smile on his face.

InuYasha just smiled back a little before returning to Kaede.

"Well, I was hoping we could wait to Miroku is fully healed but I can tell that ye are all anxious now. Take a seat, InuYasha." Kaede said, continuing her ministrations as InuYasha sat next to the door. Kagome moved from her spot next to Sango and sat down by him, finding his hand and holding it in her own.

"Let me start off by saying that Naraku is not dead."

"What!?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Ye heard me correctly. What you killed was merely his counter part."

"So we only killed Nibori?" Sango asked, her hand still clutching onto Miroku's hand.

"Yes."

"So who was he anyway? It's just like Naraku to pick some random demon to fight for him but to be is other half? That is just too…un-thought of."

"Naraku may not have had a choice in the matter. I cannot be for sure what his intentions with Nibori had been but from the past we can learn. Naraku, in this case, was probably the puppet to Nibori, a demon who was most likely the descendent of the original demon to be separated from the human so many years ago." Kaede spoke, placing a bundle of airiboo flowers into a container.

"Irikas time, right?" Kagome asked.

"Wait, so we don't know if any of this stuff is even correct? You just _think_ this bastard is dead but we don't know for sure? And above all we don't even know exactly who the demon is? This is bullsh-"

"InuYasha!" Kagome said in dangerous tone.

Grumbling to himself, he let go of her hand and crossed his arms, glaring at the wall next to him.

"Please continue Kaede." Sango said trying to keep Miroku from laughing at InuYasha, afraid his stitches would come undone.

"Thank ye Kagome. Now, yes, in Irika's time and no, InuYasha I do not know for sure. But I have sent his demon and he seems to be relatively the same demon. Nibori was once just a small fox demon, unable to do no more then shoot the same fire Shippo here does. But, according to the document, he had found a way to become stronger, to eliminate his fox powers and engage him into a full fledged fire demon. He had accepted fully that tainted power."

"Tainted? How so, Kaede?" Miroku said his voice rough.

"Feh, you guys need to pay more attention. Fire demons are fake. No such real thing. The only real thing is the body they stole as setting stone. Fire power is like what happens when a demon gets a jewel shard for bad reasons. Their power becomes tainted. Only there is no jewel." InuYasha spoke.

Everyone starred at him in silence.

"What?" He said, annoyed with the stares.

"Is he right, Kaede?" Shippo asked, deciding to make himself known as he sat in Kagome's lap.

"Of course I'm right you little twerp!"

"Yes, Shippo, he loud mouthed hanyou friend is right. The jewel is a catalyst to turn pure into bad energy but a type of fire power is its own catalyst. As I was saying. He accepted this and was over run by it. Eventually he needed to release some of that heavy burden, thus leeching onto a half human, a half demon, so he could control the human side and it could hold the power like a demon." She said, done with her herbs and talking directly to them all.

"So Nibori's ancestor almost got overtaken by his own power." Sango asked.

"Yes, this is true."

"What a jerk? Who goes around doing that to innocent people?"

"Ye forget Kagome, in this era and even more so then, most hanyous, even ones like InuYasha, were not treated like people."

"Yeah, they were and still are treated like dirt, like the muck they walk on." InuYasha said angrily.

Kagome slipped her hand back into his. He didn't unfold his arms but did hold her hand back, showing his appreciation.

"Well, I am just glad it's over." Sango said, placing a cool cloth on Miroku's head.

"Yes, that is enough for now. We all need rest and I need to finish cleaning up Miroku. Now, go on, stay in the medical hut so as Miroku can have some peace and quiet."

"Can, can I stay Kaede?" Sango asked, looking at the woman with pleading eyes.

"Of course ye can."

"But what about us ya old hag?" InuYasha said before Kagome shoved him out the door of the hut. Shippo continued to help pick up containers.

Walking a short distance into the woods, stopping next to Goshinkibou, InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and jumped into the tree, settling himself upon his branch, seating Kagome comfortably in front of him, her back leaning against his chest.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked after some time.

"Hmm…" Kagome replied.

"How did we kill him? We didn't follow the plans Irika told us to? I mean, we don't even have that medallion thingy."

Kagome thought this over a moment, unconsciously running her hand up and down her blood stained sleeve where the burn mark had bled away.

"Well, Miroku used his love to keep Sango alive who used her fathers' dagger to stab him and I used an arrow and you used your strongest power from the Tetsiga. Maybe the whole 'pull the metal apart' was just a metaphor for 'attack together'."

"Well that's stupid. Stupid broad should have just said that instead of stressing us out."

Silence enveloped them again, mulling over the events of Nibori's death. Which brought up…

"How do you think Naraku lived?" InuYasha asked.

"Maybe…the side that Nibori attached to was just a puppet or incarnation."

"I guess that makes sense. The coward never fights his own battles."

Kagome paused.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"What happened with Kikyo? Did she help him?"

"I don't know…" _'But if she goes after Kagome again I have no choice but to kill her.'_ InuYasha thought, his grip tightening on Kagome.

"What is it?" She asked concerned, worried that the mention of her brought back memories.

"Nothing just that you are never allowed to go to the Hot Springs alone **ever** again."

Kagome laughed, turning her head to kiss him on the lips which he fully returned. Pulling apart she looked at him.

"We still have Naraku to get. So that means…we need to go back to my time for more first aid kits, especially for Miroku."

"No."

"But Miroku could **really** use that first aid kit."

"Your time is even worse then here. No."

"Not even for Miroku? You really are a jerk!" Kagome said, pushing off his chest but he held her to him.

"But you love a jerk."

"Oh Kami, what was I thinking!?" Kagome struggled before giving up and sagging against him once again, fully planning on being angry with him until morning when…

"Tomorrow we can go." InuYasha said, kissing the top of her head.

Kagome smiled, feeling him tighten his hold on her.

She knew things were going to be tough, getting Miroku fully healed without too much damage and Kikyo and Naraku. But now, with what she had made with InuYasha, she had a feeling it would get easier if not more interesting. It would still be hard but at least she had love, friends and family to look forward to. And she knew she always would because her heart brought her here. Her heart and the moonlight tears she shed that brought InuYasha to realize the happiness they had together too.

A/N- That's it!! It's over…oh, with the moving, school and every other bump along this long road, and we made it to the end. I hope this explained everything!!! If not, please let me know. Its 3:46 A.M (I only have early morning to do writing) so there is a possibility I skipped. But, I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you will let me know. I love you all, my loyal fans through all of this and the new ones who stayed!! I am grateful for your comments, support and just overall ability to bring up my day. This story is for you and I am just happy you always told me what you thought helped (and believe me a lot of it did)!! Love you guys and thanks for reading D


End file.
